the_harvestfandomcom_de-20200214-history
UNSC
thumb|left|268px|UNSC-Spartans im Einsatz „“When I die, please bury me deep! Place an MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box with PT gear! 'Cuz one early morning 'bout zero five! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run!. And are you think there is no chance to Blake, Remember to Solid Snake. ”-Lied der Marines. Das „Unitet Nation Space Command“ oder auch UNSC ist der Militär der Menschen ab den frühen 2180er. Sie sind eine zusammensetzung aller ehemaligen Globalen Spezialeinheiten sowie neuer Spezialeinheiten. Sie unterscheiden sich aber auch in jeder art. Ihre hauptaufgabe ist Antiterror, sowie beschützen der Kolonien vor Feinden. Im Rat sind sie ein wenig angesehener Militär, da sie rohe gewalt gegen Aufständische nutzen. Man redet auch von den „Schnellschützen“ da man meint das bei Rebellenverdacht eher die Waffe als die Justiz bei ihnen spricht. Heimlich Dominiert wird sie von den Lords. Geschichte: Das UNSC hat sich nachdem die Föderation und die USA ihre differenzen beiseitelegten gemeinsame Fortschritte zur Kolonialisierung zum Mond beigetragen. Danach haben die vereinten Nationen im Jahre 2212 Das UNSC gegründet, das für Antiterror, Wachschutz, Kampfeinsätze etc gedacht wurde. Militärische Einheiten: Bodentruppen: thumb|left|228px|UNSC-MarineUNSC-Marine Die Standarteinheit. Sie sind anders als die Colonial-Marines, da sie für Offensive einsätze die OASTs unterstützen sollen. Sie sind die Grundeinheit des UNSCs thumb|left|210px|UNSC-R.D.A.UNSC-R.D.A: Die Chinesische Truppen, die für Attentate und Aufklärung genutzt werden. Sie werden nur aus Peking Ausgebildet. thumb|left|218px|UNSC-Ranger UNSC-Ranger: Eine Einheit, die weitaus im Überleben sowie im Strategischen den Marines überlegen ist. Sie werden auf der „John mac travish-Akademie“ neben den OASTs ausgebildet. Sie sind OASTs die zu extrem selbst für diese einheit waren. thumb|left|230px|UNSC-Spezna UNSC-Spezna: Diese einheiten werden nur auf Russland ausgebildet. Sie sind spezialisten der Infiltration und Operieren für Antiterror. Sie werden meistens nur für Anti-demonstrationen oder Koloniale verteidigungszwecke genutzt. Auf sie ist enormer verlass da sie Hemmungslos töten. thumb|left|170px|UNSC-Colonial MarineUNSC-„Colonial-Marine“: Sie sind auf den Kolonien geboren und dort Ausgebildet. Sie sind für Deffensive zwecke zu nutzen. Sie verteidigen neben den Speznas Koloniale städte. thumb|left|214px|UNSC-Space MarineUNSC-Space-Marine Sie werden für Weltraum oder Gefahrengebiete eingesetzt. Normalerweise hat jeder Marine eine Automatische Atemmaske, da auf andere Planeten andere verhältnisse herschen. Diese sind jedoch mit den OASTs absetzbar. thumb|left|280px|UNSC-FrontsoldatUNSC-Frontsoldat: Sie sind für Konteroffensiven verantwortlich. Sie haben eine Ausbildung von der Föderation erhalten. Sie können Jahrelang im gleichen frontabschnitt also kämpfen. Anders als die andere truppen setzen sie auf Zahlenmäßige überlegenheit. Ränge bei der UNSC-Navy: thumb|left|150px|Navy-SoldatUNSC-Navy-Soldat: Sie sind für technik, sowie für die Verteidigung von Schiffen zuständig. Sie setzt man allerdings auch für Fahrzeugkämpfe oder Bemannung von Bordkanonen aller art ein. thumb|left|224px|UNSC-MatrosenUNSC-Navy-Matroße: Matroßen, die die Befehle der Offiziere ausführen und durchstehen. Sie sind in Jeder Art auf Schiffen zu gebrauchen. Vom Bodenputzen, bis zur Bemanung von Wichtigen Bordkanonen. thumb|left|264px|UNSC-TechnickerUNSC-Technicker: Repariert Fahrzeuge sowie Geschütze. Er ist meistens auf Schiffen da er die Generatoren und Konsolen checken und in input halten muss. Aber auch bei Bodeneinsätzen sind sie anwesend. UNSC-Offizier: thumb|left|138px|UNSC-OffizierEin Offizier vom Ersten bis zum Dritten Grad. Sie beraten und sind neben den Captain die führenden Offiziere von Schiffen. Der 1. Offizier ist der Stellvertrende Captain. Worrauf hin die Kette sich nachrückt, sofern der Captain abwesend ist. thumb|left|156px|UNSC-CaptainUNSC-Kapitän: Er hat den Rang eines Commanders und Hat meistens 9000 Man unter seiner befehlsgewalt. Er fungiert als General und Kommandeur eines UNSC-Schiffes zeitgleich. thumb|left|218px|UNSC-PilotUNSC-Pilot: Er bemannt alle bemannbaren Luftfahrzeuge. Sie müssen sich vielen Tests unterziehen und nur die besten werden Piloten. Spezialränge: UNSC-„OAST“: thumb|left|214px|OAST's im einsatzDie „Orbitale Absprungs Sturmtruppe“ oder auch „Höllenspringer“ werden als erste in den unmöglichsten Kampfphasen oder Gebieten geschickt. Sie werden von Orbit per Kapsel ins Kampfgebiet geschossen. Was auch ein Risiko ist, da alles passieren kann. Sie berufen sich auf das erbe „Der soliden schlange.“ Da dieser für sie der „Erste OAST“ war. Sie sind spinner und Halb so gut wie Spartans. (Siehe O.A.S.T.) thumb|left|238px|UNSC-Spartans an einen WarthogUNSC-„SPARTAN“: Sie sind die Oberste Eliteinheit des UNSCs einer reicht um einen Ganzen Frontabschnitt zu verteidigen. Sie sind Genetisch-Perfektionierte Menschen mit einer Enorm, starken Panzerung. Es heißt sie haben die Reflexe vom Solid Snakes Dann bekommen. (Siehe Spartan-Programm ) UNSC-N-7-Specop thumb|left|216px|N 7 SpecopsEine Truppe, die nur auf der Erde und den inneren Kolonien Stationiert sind. Sie sind die einzige einheit die Thermokugeln einsetzt. Sie sind eine der Gefürchtetsten Einheiten. Sie sind spezialisten aller Art und die besten Soldaten ihrer Einheiten. Und die spätalternative für Ethik und Supersoldat. (Siehe N7 Special Ops) MND-Agent: thumb|left|145px|Ein MND SoldatSteht für „Militärischen Nachrichten Dienst.“ Sie sind für Aufklärung und Spionagearbeiten zuständig. MND-Offizier: Dieses Amt kann jeder soldat undercover belegen. Sie sind dann eigentlich nurnoch unter der Befehlskette des MNDs heimlich zugeteilt. Was zu erhöten Risiken führen kann für eine einheit die nicht eingeweiht ist. Fahrzeuge: Fahrzeuge: thumb|left|214px|M-12 Warthog M-12 Warthog: Ein Aufklärungsflugzeug, das schnell und beweglich jedes Gelände fahren kann. Es hat platz für einen Fahrer und einen beifahrer sowie jemanden der das Kaliber 90 MG hinten bemannt. thumb|left|214px|M-13-Gauss-WarthogM-13-Gauss-Warthog: Anders als der M-12 schießt dieser mit einen Railgunstrahl sein ziel zu Matsch. Diese Technologie ist nichtnur sehr gut für Gegnerische Fahrzeuge, es ist auch überragend für Infanteriekämpfe. thumb|left|214px|M-14-WarthogM-14-Raketen-Warthog: Dieser Warthog verschießt 9x 6 ATGM Raketen auf seine Gegner, die Manuell wie Wärmegelenkt sein können. Sehr gut auch zum Verteidigen von Stellungen oder Leichten Atilerieangriff, sowie zum Deckung sprengen. thumb|left|214px|M-15-WarthogM-15: Transport-Warthog: Dieser Warthog dient zur Versorgung, sowie zum Bringen mehrerer Truppen in einen nahen einsatzort. Er kann insgesammt nochmal 7 man darrauf laden. thumb|left|226px|Mk I Form der MongooseM247-Mongoose: Eine leichte Quad, die für einen Beifahrer und einen Schützen platz hat. Sehr gut für schnelle Überaschungsmannöver, da er in einer Biker-truppe sehr schnell seine Feinde niedermähen kann. thumb|left|214px|M860 ScorpionM860-Scorpion: Der Standartpanzer des UNSCs mit einen Kaliber 80 Geschützbunker Inklusive 2. Kaliber50 Geschütz am AT-Rohr eingebaut. Außerdem können an den seiten noch 6 man Stehen. thumb|left|214px|LMK347-MakoLMK347-Mako Ein Schützenpanzer und schwereres Aufklärungsfahrzeug. Es besitzt Ein Kaliber 100 Thermogeschütz sowie 1 Schnellladenes AT-Schrapnell mit HE-Funktion. Es ist dort platz für bis zu 18 Man. thumb|left|214px|M-900 GrizzlyM900-Grizzly: Der Über-Panzer des UNSCs. Ausgestattet mit 3 Kaliber 80 Geschütze, Einen Kaliber 90 Geschützbunker sowie einer schwereren Panzerung und 2 AT-Rohren mit Auto-Lader ist er der tödlichste Panzer aller zeiten. thumb|left|214px|M145-RhinoM145D-Rhino: Ein Atileriepanzer der Hauptsächlich zum Bunker aufschießen gedacht ist. Er kann mit seinen überhitzten Plasmamodul der Allianz üblen Schaden zufügen. thumb|left|214px|CobraSP42-Cobra: Anders als der Rhino kann er feste Position beziehen und sein Ziel über 100 Kilometer erfassen. Er benutzt eine Art überladener Rießen Railgun. Er kann sich schnell dank Hybrid-Funktion wieder zum Wagen und zum Standatilerie ändern. UNSC-Fox: thumb|left|214px|FoxDie Standatilerie die 100 Kilo Atilerie-Schrapnelle auf feinde von einer Distanz von 50 Kilometer abfeuern. thumb|left|214px|M312-ElephantM312-HRV-Elephant: Eine Ablade sowie Bergungseinheit. Sie kann als Mobile Basis Dienen und die Panzerung ist schwer brechbar. Platz ist für 30 man Inklusive einen am Geschütz. thumb|left|214px|WolverineMAAT-9-Wolverine: Ein Mobiler Anti-Luft-leichtpanzer. Er schießt 5x 10 Raketen mit Wärmeerfassung und Kann sommit jeden Luftziel schwere schäden einsacken. thumb|left|214px|M510-MammothM510-Mammoth: So groß wie der Scarab ist er der größte Panzer. Er ist hauptsächlich für Bergungsaktionen gedacht. Und besitzt mehrere geschütze sowie passen 4 Warthogs in ihn rein. thumb|left|214px|M-33-MantisM-33-Mantis: Ein Mobiler Roboter mit einen Kaliber 60 Handmg sowie einen 7x ATGM-Launcher und einer Nahkampf-Stampfaktion ist er für Offensive, wie deffensive Zwecke ein muss. Er kann nur von jemanden manuell gesteuert werden. thumb|left|214px|M30-CyclopM30-Cyclob: Dieses Exoskellet wird von einen Marine gesteuert, der dazu da ist Bunker und feindliche Gebäude aufzureissen, Er hat jedoch auch sein eigenes Kaliber 90 Gewehr an seiner Hand. thumb|left|214px|M31-FaintM31-Faint: Er besitzt sein Eigenes Gewehr und ein schnelles Exoskellet. Er kann feinde abschießen,zerteten oder wegschlagen als wäre er selbst ein Mensch er besitzt ein AMG-K-120-RSTG thumb|left|214px|XRP-GremlinXRP-Gremlin: Eine Unterstützungseinheit, die schnell und Wendig Koordninieren kann. Sie wird auch zum Funkverstärkung sowie zu Forschungszwecken eingesetzt. thumb|left|214px|AV-14-HornetAV-14-Hornet: Der Grundheli des UNSCs er hat ein IFR-Tag sowie 2 Kaliber 60 schützen und kann 2x ATGMs abfeuern. Sowie hat er platz an den Seiten für 2 Bordschützen. thumb|left|214px|AV-22-SparrohawkAV-22-Sparrohawk: Die Schnelle Jet einheit. Er fliegt 500 Kmh und kann Bombardieren sowie Flächenschüsse abgeben. Er hat 4 Kaliber 70 Mgs sowie eine Railgun und Platz für 4 JDAMs und eine Bombe. thumb|left|214px|AC-220-VultureAC-220-Vulture: Der Vorgänger dieses Schiffes war die AC-130. Er besitzt 2 Railgun-geschütze sowie 9x 15 ATGMs er kann auch Truppen absetzen. thumb|left|214px|UH-144-FalconUH-144-Falcon: Der Tranpsortheli des UNSCs. Er kann von Boden aus mehrere Truppen losschicken. Er hat ein Kaliber 60 und Platz für 2 Piloten. 2 Kaliber 50 Seitengeschütze, sowie 4 Passagiere. thumb|left|214px|D77-TC-PelicanD77-TC-Pelican: Das Transportschiff des UNSCs. Er kann eine Mannschaft inklusive 1 Fahrzeug von 25 Man an Boden bringen. Plus 2 Piloten und 3 Geschütz-Männern. thumb|left|214px|GA-TL-LongswordGA-TL-Longsword: Ein Überschall-Raumschiff das zum Abfangen feindlicher Truppen im Orbit sowie auf Planeten geschickt wird. Er kann auch problemlos Bomben abwerfen. thumb|left|214px|F-9-UCAVF-9-UCAV: Die Unbemmante-Drohnen-Bomber version des Longsword. B-65-Shortswood: thumb|left|214px|B-65-ShortswordEin Angriffs-Raumschiff das zum angreifen und Bombardieren feindlicher Schiffe geschickt wird. thumb|left|214px|UNSC-ShuttleUNSC-Shuttle: Der Schnelle Truppenablader. Er wird benutzt für Enterkommandos sowie schwere Fronteinsätze da er zu schwer zu erfassen ist. Er kann 19 Leute beladen Inklusive 2 Piloten. Er wird auch als Notkapsel genutzt. Waffen: Pistolen: thumb|left|214px|M6BM6B: Eine Ausgeglichene Schussrate. Sie feuert Kaliber 15 Munition im Lauf mit 12 Schüssen und gesammter Kaperzität von 80 M6C-Magnum: thumb|left|214px|M6CEine Leichte Version der M6B. Sie feuert 20 Leichte Kaliber 10 Schüsse und kann 90 Als Kaperzität tragen. Jedoch auch Thermomagazinkompartibel. 88. Magnum: thumb|left|214px|88. MagnumDie Zukunftsversion eines Revolvers. Er ist der Nachfolger des berüchtigten 44. Magnum Revolvers. Er ist Thermomagazinkompartibel und kann ein kugel bis maximal Kaliber 50 nehmen. M6C-SOCOM: thumb|left|214px|M6C-SocomEine Starke Version. Sie ist die Nachfolgerwaffe der M9. Sie schießt Pro schuss Kaliber 21. Im Lauf passen 7 Schuss und hat eine Kaperzität von 40. M6K: thumb|left|214px|M6KDie Ausgeglichenste Waffe in allen ist sie in allen Normal Kompartibel mit 40 Kaperzität. N-7-Eagle: thumb|left|214px|N-7 EagleDer Nachfolger der Magnum. Sie feuert 6 Extreme Thermogeschosse. Sie kann auf Cryo und Feuerthermomunition umgewechselt werden. Nur für N-7-Specops erhältlich. N-7-Carniflex: thumb|left|214px|N-7 CarniflexDie Stärkste Pistole aller zeiten. Sie ist der Nachfolger der Dessert Eagle. Sie feuert Thermogeschosse die selbst Schilde durchdringt. Sie kann auf jede Munitionsart umoduliert werden. Deagle 3.0 thumb|left|214px|Deagle 3.0Eine Anderer Nachfolger-Variante der Deagle. Sie schießt ein Kaliber 60 Und ist für jede Munition Kompartibel. M6-ODST: thumb|left|216px|M6-ODSTDie OAST version. Sie hat einen Automatischen schalldämpfer,Laserpointer und Taclight zugleich. Sie feuert 15 Schuss und Kann 50 im lauf haben. Nur für OASTs erhältlich! Sturmgewehre: MA5A: thumb|left|214px|MA5ADieses Sturmgewehr ist der Nachfolger des M16A8. Sie feuert auf 5 Schuss oder Vollautomatisch. Hat jedoch einen Starken Rückstoß und schlechte Durchschlagsrate. 36 Kugeln im lauf. MA5B: thumb|left|214px|MA5BDiese Version hat 64 Kugeln im lauf. Sie schießt schnell und hat eine Hohe Durchschlagsrate. Sie ist das am 2. Genutzte UNSC Sturmgewehr. MA5C: thumb|left|214px|MA5CSie hat 36 Schuss im Lauf und verschießt recht schnell. Sie kann aber auch als Heckenschützengewehr genutzt werden. MA5D: thumb|left|214px|MA5DDas meist genutzte Sturmgewehr. Es hat 36 Schuss im Lauf und die stärkste Durchschlagsrate. "QBZ"-MA5E thumb|left|214px|MA5EDIe Chinesische Variante für die R.D.A. abteilungen. Sie hat 52 Kugeln im Lauf. "SAR"-MA5F thumb|left|214px|MA5FEine weitere Chinesische Variante. Sie hat nur 42 Kugeln im Lauf "AK-4700"-MA5G thumb|left|214px|AK-4700Die Variante für das Speznas. Sie hat 64 Kugeln im Lauf und ist sehr Präzise. XBR-Kampfgewehr: thumb|left|214px|XBR-KampfgewehrEin 3-Schuss Kampfgewehr. Gut gegen Grunts da sie sofort tötet. Sie feuert langsam und hat ein Automatisches 10x Zoom ACOG-MMS Visier. SR-KGF: thumb|left|214px|SR-KGFDie Verbesserte Variante. Sie Schnelle 4 Schuss Auf Stärkeren Durchschlagskraft. Sturmkarabiner: M10A7-Lancer: thumb|left|214px|M10A7Der Nachfolger des M8A1. Es verschießt Thermogeschosse. Es hat 40 Schuss im lauf und kann mit jeden lauf verändert werden. Die Jüngste Waffe des UNSCs. M7A1: thumb|left|214px|M7A1Diese Waffe soll an das M4A1 errinern. Und ist die Verbesserte version der Lancer. Es hat einen Automatischen Millimeterscanner sowie Granatenwerfer. Ist für jede Schussart Kompartibel. N-7-Valkyrie thumb|left|214px|N-7 ValkyrieSie ist eine Gefürchtete Burst-Waffe. Sie kann sogar schwere Panzerungen durchdringen und ist Sehr Präzise. Nur für N-7-Specops erhältlich! Heckenschützengewehre: M80-DMR: thumb|left|214px|M-80 DMREin Berüchtigtes Heckenschützengewehr. Nachfolger der Berüchtigten Barret-Kal. 50. Es verschießt Kaliber 60 Munition. Und ist nur auf Einzelschuss modulierbar. Kann jedoch auch ein SR-Sniper-Zoom-Visier bekommen. M90-DMR: thumb|left|214px|M90-DMRDie Verbesserte Version. Sie feuert Schneller,Stärker sowie ist die Munitionskaperzität enorm höher. Scharfschützengewehre: SR-99: thumb|left|214px|SR-99Ein Kaliber 100 Kammerverschuss. Sie kann ein Ziel von Maximal 40 Kilometer noch erkennen. Ein Zweibein ist jedoch noch nötig da der Ballistik-Prozessor nicht moduliert ist. SR-99-B: thumb|left|214px|SR-99-BEine Automatische Version. Es hat einen Ballistik-Prozessor und 4 Schuss im Lauf. Sie feuert in einer Distanz von Maximal 30 Kilometer. SR-99-C: thumb|left|214px|SR-99-CDer 2. Stärkste Sniper mit einen Halbautomatischen Kaliber 120. Es feuert mit enormen druck, da es Marines mit Zweibein Empfohlen wird. Er feuert ein Kaliber 120 und 4 Schuss im lauf. SR-100-Blast: thumb|left|214px|SR-100-BlastEine Sniper mit Thermomagazinen. Sie hat einen Kammerverschuss. Und kann ein Ziel von 20 Kilometer Niederstrecken. Mit Automatischen Ballistik-Prozessor. SR-102-Widow: thumb|left|214px|SR-102-WidowDer 3. Stärkste Sniper des UNSCs. Er wird nur von Spec Ops und Spartans genutzt. Er schießt ein Enorm Starkes Durchschlags-thermo-geschoss. Kammerverschuss betrieben mit Ballistik-prozessor. SR-105-Rodriguez: thumb|left|214px|SR-105-RodriguezDie beste Sniper des UNSCs zu ehren des besten Sniper der US-Army genannt. Es schießt 3 Hochschussthermogeschosse und ist dann Kammerverschuss betrieben. Es hat ein Automatischen Ballistikprozessor und kann sein ziel von 90 Kilometer niederstrecken! Zweibein auch modulierbar N-7-Valiant: thumb|left|214px|N-7 ValiantEin Scharfschützengewehr, dass sogar auf einer distanz von 50 Kilometer man kaum abschätzen muss!. Kann jedes projektil sogar einen Reaper durchdringen. Nur für N-7-Specops erhältlich und nur Thermomagazintauglich! PDWs: M-7-H: thumb|left|214px|M-7-HEine Mp die von Sanitätern und Funkern sowie von Spartans genutzt werden. Sie schießt 10 Schuss pro Millisekunde und hat 130 Schuss im lauf. Auf Distanz jedoch verzieht sie zu stark. M-7-ODST: thumb|left|214px|M-7-ODSTDie OAST version. Sie hat mehr Kaperzität sowie ein eingebauten laserpointer sowie Millimeterscanner. Nur für OASTs erhältlich! MP-500: thumb|left|214px|MP-500Der Nachfolger der MP5. Es wird nur von Sanitätern genutzt. Es schießt Kompartibel und kann in 3 Schuss umoduliert werden. N-7-Hurricane: thumb|left|214px|N-7-HurricaneEine Maschinenpistole die in einer Milisekunde 10 Thermokugeln schießt, ohne dass der Rückstoß zu spühren ist. Durchdringt jede Panzerung und ist nur Thermomagazintauglich und für N-7-Specops erhältlich! Schrotgewehre: thumb|left|214px|M90-AWM90AW: Diese Schrotflinte ist für Distanzen und Stürmen gedacht. Unterhebelrepetierer. M90-BW thumb|left|214px|M90-BWDiese Schrotflinte hat die 2. Stärkste Durchschlagskraft und ist Thermomagazinbetrieben. Unterhebelrepetierer. M90-CW: thumb|left|214px|M90-CWEine Ausgewogene Schrotflinte die Niederhalten sowie Allianz-schilde brechen soll. M90-DW: thumb|left|214px|M90-DWDiese Schrotflinte hat 3 Schrotschusslöcher sowie die Stärkste Kaperzität. M90-EW: thumb|left|214px|M90-EWDie Stärkste Schrotflinte. Hat einen Enormen Rückstoß, Durchschlagskraft sowie Distanz. Tötet Eliten auf eine Max. Distanz von 5 Meter. N-7-Crusader: thumb|left|214px|N-7-CrusaderEine Schrotflinte die sogar noch in einer distanz von einen Kilometer sofort tötet. Durchdringt jede Panzerung und hat Kaum Rückstoß sowie 5 laserbaterien im Lauf. Nur für Laser Tauglich und für N-7-Specops erhältlich! Leichte MGs: FG-SAW: thumb|left|214px|FG-SAWDieses Leichte MG kann einen zweibein oder Genom-Griff haben. Es verschießt 900 Schuss in Kaliber 60 Munition mit 10 Kugeln pro Millisekunde. Man Muss nur die Trommel wechseln zum Nachladen. MG-900-Light: thumb|left|214px|MG-900Eine Version um leichte Fahrzeuge auszuschalten. Es schießt Langsamer aber mit Stärkeren Rückstoß mit 700 Schuss im lauf. Chaingun: thumb|left|214px|Chaingun noch mit StativEine Minigun die nur von Spartans getragen werden Kann. Hat ein Kaliber 100 Pro kugel. Hat 1200 Kugeln im Lauf bevor man eine neue Kette reintuen muss. N-7-Typhoon: thumb|left|214px|N-7-TyphoonEine Mobile Minigun. Schießt Kaliber 90 Thermokugeln egal durch Welche Panzerung. Nur für Thermomagazine und N-7 Nutzbar. Hat 2100 Kugeln im Lauf. Stativwaffen: MG-120: thumb|left|214px|MG-120Es schießt Kaliber 100 und zerfetzt alles was sich vor ihn im Weg stellt. 3 Rohre. In Unterschiedlichsten Formen zu erhalten. Spartans können es abreissen und als Minigun nutzen. Nahkampfwaffen: thumb|left|214px|TomahawkTomahawk: UNSC-CQC-Kampfmesser: thumb|left|71px|UNSC-CQC-Kampfmesser thumb|left|214px|Ohmni-Klinge (z. Bsp.)UNSC-Ohmni-Waffen: (Mehrere Varianten möglich auch defensive) thumb|left|214px|Spartan mit seinen MesseerUNSC-Spartan-Messer: thumb|left|153px|Systema-MesserUNSC-Systema-Messer: thumb|left|214px|ElektrokatanaUNSC-Elektrokatana: thumb|left|135px|UNSC BetäubungstabUNSC-Betäubunggstab: Explosionswaffen: M-100-Splitterganate: thumb|172px|M-100 Splitter M200-Blackout-Granate: thumb|Blackout-granate M300-Sabre-Granate: thumb|Sabre-Granate M400-Frag: thumb|M400-Frag M168-Sprengladung: thumb|146px|Sprengladung Antilon-Antimine: thumb|170px|Antillon-Antimine M363-Semtexwerfer: thumb|210px|M363-Semtexwerfer Diese Pistole kann Semtex-Granaten, Enterhaken oder Leuchtsignale abfeuern. M600-GLM: thumb|200px|M-600-GLM Dieser Granatenwerfer kann EMP-Projektile sowie Normale 10 KG Granaten feuern. thumb|264px|AT-10AT-10: Eine Stinger,Javelin und AT-4 Zugleich. Sie hat 2 Rohre im lauf und kann je nach wunsch angepasst werden. UNSC-Spartan-Laser: thumb|270px|Spartan-Laser Eine Mobile Laserbazooka. Sie muss 5 Sekunden Laden und schießt dann einen Überladenen Roten Strahl ab der alles Durchdringt und zum Schmelzen oder Explodieren bringt. Die Stärkste Waffe im UNSC. UNSC-Railgun: thumb|268px|UNSC-Railgun Ein Mobiles Gauss geschütz. Es überlädt über 5 Sekunden und schießt dann einen laserstrahl der Explodiert. Empfehlenswert für jeden einsatz. Batterienbetrieben. AT-Hydra:thumb|Hydra Ein Racketenwerfer der 4 Thermoraketen gleichzeitig abfeuert. Sehr Effektiv gegen Bunker und Mechs. Kategorie:Inhalt